Haven
by sesshoumarusmoonbeam
Summary: Desire. Lust. Passion. Even the most disciplined and controlled man had met their ends when the mirror reflects what is truly hidden beneath. And he was but a man…


Summary: Desire. Lust. Passion. Even the most disciplined and controlled man had met their ends when the mirror reflects what is truly hidden beneath. And he was but a man…

Me: First ficlet… So short. But I'm rather proud of it. Started it in class… -

Fumiyo: -grin- Me too!!

Masayoshi: For once, we agree. --''

Me: Enjoy and review!! Oh yeah, Masa-kun??

Masayoshi: She doesn't own Vampire Knight.

Fumiyo: It belongs to the ever-wonderful Matsuri Hino!!

Me: And I also don't own Utada Hikaru's awesome song!! (Originally from KH)

**Started: 9-27-06**

_**.:.:.:.:.Haven.:.:.:.:.**_

_**My Sanctuary…**_

_**My sanctuary now…**_

Lips latched onto a smooth, pale neck. The sharpest of fangs impaled into tender muscle to feed upon the deliciously rich crimson that flowed abundantly through her veins.

He was addicted. Hooked. Forever under her mercy. And she had yet to fully understand it.

She provided him haven. His escape from the world. The relief from all his worries.

He drank eagerly, unable to hold the hunger that was born every time he was near her. It was passion and bloodlust taken to incredibly frightening heights. Inappeasable. Insatiable.

Strong arms wrapped securely around her dainty waist, holding her against his form as if wishing she would just melt with him. Together. Both of them. To escape from the stress and dilemmas that plagued their everyday lives.

A breathy moan rang in his ears, echoing loudly like a song. A song just for him. He refused to share her. He didn't want to let her go. Ever. She'd always been the one with him. His number one companion. The love of his life.

With a building pressure in his gut, he pulled away, smashing blood-stained lips to her full, supple ones. He drank from her mouth, tongues twining in an erotic dance. His fangs scraped lightly against her lips, nicking them and filling their kiss with rich, thick blood.

She didn't struggle, merely pulling back to allow him to gulp down. Slowly. As if savoring every drop.

His hand grasped the hem of her skirt as a last line of defense, hoping that the last shreds of his sanity would help him stay intact.

Wrong. Ravishing her body was intoxicating. Almost more than the taste of her luscious life's blood coursing down his throat.

Inebriated, his hips surged forward to crash into her. Molten heat surrounded him mercilessly, driving him into the realm of insanity. To the point of no return.

And he never wanted to go back…

She was his comfort. His friend among a sea of foes. His savior when he could hold back no more.

Sensuously, his tongue smoothed over the deep pair of puncture wounds, resisting against feeding more. Instead, he concentrated upon the steadily increasing tempo of their dance.

Looking down, he found her eyes glazed over with passion, half-lidded and unfocused. Without thinking, he claimed her lips again, kissing down her jaw and staining her smooth skin with her own blood.

A groan was pressed against her neck when manicured nails dug a bit too hard into his shoulder. Nothing could compare to this euphoria.

He would let no one else allow such access to her delicious body. No one else would even touch her. Especially not that pureblood.

She belonged to only one. Only one could protect her and take care of her. Only one would get to feed upon her blood. Only one could pleasure her the way she deserved to be pleasured. No one but him…

She belongs to him… Not that pureblood… No one but HIM…

In her arms was where he was safest. Where he forever belonged. Where he always wanted to be. With her. Within her. Surrounded by her aura. Never to be let go…

"Promise me…" The whisper was a soft caress along her skin, the husky voice falling across her like waves of possessive lust. Uncontrolled. Untrammeled. Tightly reigned control broken under the pressure of desire. "Promise…" His eyes were steeled, beautiful as always. Still, they held an imploring glint. "Please…"

Her hand cupped his cheek, a tear falling from the corner of his eye and trailing down her finger in solitary sadness. "I promise…"

Mouths molded together, thrown back into the heat of passion. Wanton moans and sighs fell from her lips to chime in his ears. Whispers of silent 'I love you's' flittered around the room, not needing to be spoken to be understood…

Then—the imminent explosion came, sending both skyrocketing upwards in ecstasy. Stars momentarily came down to shower her in their light behind her closed eyes.

Chests heaved in synch, rising and falling together to steady their breaths. Slowly, he relaxed, pulling her flush against his body. His tongue moved to lave the puncture wounds once more, asserting his claim over her.

"I love you, Yuuki…" His head buried into her neck, breathing deeply of her scent now laced with his.

She sighed in satisfaction at hearing the barely audible mutter that came from her lover. "I-I love you too, Zero…"

_**Where fears and lies…**_

_**Melt away…**_

Me: -giggle- Didya like??

Fumiyo: Oh yeah!! We're sooo good!! -

Gonshiro: -sweatdrop- Eh… Bit angsty, ne?

Masayoshi: -nod-

Chisato: I don't get it… What were you talking about?

Everyone else: O.o Umm… No!! Nothing!!

Me: -huggles- It's not important, sweetie!! Just tell them to review for me, okay??

Chisato: -shrug- Review minna-san!!

(\/)

('.')

(")(")

Me & Fumiyo: -grin- Yeah!! - Ja ne!!

**Completed: 9-27-06**


End file.
